


Let me take care of you

by pamurai



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Holiday Exchange, BDSM, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamurai/pseuds/pamurai
Summary: Fluffy BDSM. (I swear it's a thing.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberfairie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/gifts).



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/alaska_pollock/media/Art/xmas%202016_zps8ixxfkyy.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I was so thrilled I got the chance to fulfill the lovely Cyberfairie's holiday wish! *q*
> 
> The wish/theme I went with was bdsm... I hope this counts, even though you can't see the ropes around Bull's wrists! *sweats* They are so ridiculously in love... just look at them. *3* 
> 
> Thank you for writing and sharing such lovely stories, I hope you'll enjoy my gift to you, Cyberfairie! <3


End file.
